Arceus's Final Revenge
Prologue Arceus's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Master Arceus, I bring good news..." Arceus stared at Zero. "It better be good news, for your sake." Zero looked up at Arceus. "The Saiyans have been taken care of." Arceus's eyes glittered with satisfaction. "So the two idiots are no more?" Zero laughed. "Dialga was still fighting them when I left... but... it looked like Dialga was... losing." Arceus glared at Zero. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zero looked at Arceus. "Vegeta and Darkrai somehow managed to increase their power levels since you last fought them--" Arceus was furious. "You IDIOT! Vegeta and that other pest MIGHT BE ALIVE!!!! Have you even considered the thought that both of them might have... I don't know, TRANSFORMED, during the fight?!" Zero was shocked. "They can't possibly... be... Super Saiyans, can they?" Arceus was still angry. "Maybe if you used your brain for once, you would realize that the so-called 'Super Saiyan' is NOTHING MORE than a legend!" Arceus turned around. If Vegeta and Darkrai are still alive, and if they somehow transformed into Super Saiyans, there is no doubt in my mind that they would eventually return here, in an attempt to destroy me... but they will find me waiting... Chapter One Vegeta looked around. Where did that idiot run off to this time...? ''Vegeta barely avoided a Gallic Gun a few seconds ago. Then, Vegeta spotted Darkrai. "Hey!" Vegeta called out. Darkrai turned around. "What do you think you're doing?!" Darkrai turned around and faced Vegeta. "Just training." Vegeta was getting annoyed. "You nearly hit me with that last attack!" Darkrai sighed. "Yeah, so? Isn't that the point?" Vegeta ignored Darkrai's sarcasm. "I still find it hard to believe you're a Saiyan. You have NO fighting experience whatsoever!" Darkrai stared at Vegeta. "Isn't that why you're training me, or... did you lie to me?" Vegeta detected sadness in Darkrai's voice. "Listen closely.... We're the last two Saiyans in existence. You know I didn't save you for nothing. So, stop worrying, and just continue training." Darkrai nodded. Then, Darkrai looked up in the sky. "Arceus!" Vegeta looked up. ''How did Arceus find us so quickly?! ''Then, Arceus looked around. ''Fools. Hide all you want, it won't do you any good! ''Eventually, Arceus gave up and flew off. Darkrai sighed. "I'm glad he didn't spot us..." Vegeta just stood there, frozen. ''Arceus's power level... It's... over one million?! ''Vegeta turned around and saw Darkrai just standing there, shocked. "Darn it, Darkrai! Why didn't you attack Arceus?!" Darkrai faced Vegeta. "Well, I didn't see ''you attack Arceus!" Vegeta was getting angry. "Why do you always have to argue with me?" Darkrai's eyes gleamed. "Because I know it annoys you." Vegeta sighed. I'll never understand you, Darkrai... ''Darkrai fired a Gallic Gun attack right in Vegeta's face. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Vegeta yelled. "You were talking to yourself." Darkrai said. ''Why do I always have to deal with the idiots...? ''Vegeta thought. "I was not talking to myself!" Darkrai's eyes gleamed. "Yes you were." "No I was NOT!" "Yes you were." "Just shut up!" Darkrai sighed. "Fine." Vegeta laughed. "Good. It's about time you listen to me--" Then Vegeta saw Darkrai nearby in a tree. ''Why is it every time I finally get that idiot's attention, it flies off in another direction?! ''Vegeta walked over to the tree. "Hey! Darkrai! Get down here!" Darkrai flew down the tree. "What do you want now?" "You idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "Why do you always fly off every time I try to talk to--" Then Darkrai fired another Gallic Gun attack in Vegeta's face. "What did I do that time?!" Darkrai sighed. "You called me an idiot for no reason." "That's because you wouldn't let me finish the sentemce!" Darkrai rolled its eyes. "Fine... Continue... but hurry up. You're starting to bore me." That'' brick-headed spastick! With an attitude like that, why do I even bother talking to it?! ''Vegeta thought. "You have to be the most annoying warrior in the universe!" Vegeta yelled. "Every time I say something, you just have to argue with it!" Darkrai yawned. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Vegeta was furious. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! One would think you would be more thankful after I saved your life!" Darkrai was confused. "I still have no idea what you're talking about." ''Stupid imbecile. ''Vegeta thought. ''Either that Darkrai is annoying me on purpose, or... it might be suffering from memory loss... but how is that... even possible...? Unless... maybe the force of that explosion on Planet Vegeta ''had something to do with it... Then again, I guess I can't complain... After all, I don't even remember if that Darkrai has a name or not... ''"Why am I even worrying about this..." Vegeta muttered. "I should be worrying about whether that Darkrai will be able to regain its memory... Not about names." Darkrai sighed. "Vegeta... What in the world are you talking about?" Vegeta turned around. "Nothing. Nothing... at... all..." Chapter Two Arceus stared at the dark sky, annoyed. ''I still don't understand how those two idiots nearly defeated Dialga. No matter. I'll give it another chance, but if it fails me one more time, I'll just eliminate it. ''"Dialga!" Arceus shouted. Then, Dialga appeared. "I'm giving you one last chance to defeat those Saiyans. Remember, DO NOT let them live. Show no mercy!" Dialga roared, and then flew off. Vegeta watched as Darkrai destroyed every ice pillar in sight. ''Impressive, but... Darkrai seems to have no control whatsoever over its true abilities... If it continues like that, we're as good as dead against Arceus... '' Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Epilogue Story Comments/Suggestions Feel free to leave comments that will help me improve the story. NOTE: Negative comments will be laughed at. ~Leafingo AND deleted~Chrono Lol at ''I'll never understand you Darkrai ''XD Epic ~ Whispeon Thanks. XD (Vegeta's hilarious. XP) ~Leafingo And So are you. "To Be Continued...Eventually." XD ~Eeveen Lol, thanks. ^_^ ~Leafingo Category:Story